zeldafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Blog utilisateur:AngelYuko/Breath of the Wild : point sur le trailer + correctifs sur la chronologie
Salut à tous, fans de Zelda ! À moins que vous viviez dans une grotte (ce que j'espère pas pour vous, ça dois pas être facile) vous avez forcément entendu parlé du live sur la switch qui a eu lieu aujourd'hui à 5H du matin ! Et bien à l'occasion de cet événement, Nintendo nous a montré un nouveau trailer pour son futur jeu Zelda ! (donbt je vais faire le point) en plus, ce trailer a révélé BEAUCOUP de choses qui peuvent briser des théories sur son placement dans la chronologie, je vais donc mettre à jour les propos que j'ai déjà apporté ici. Point sur le trailer Le trailer en soit n'a pas vraiment spoilé l'histoire du jeu, et n'a pas vraiment donné de nouvelles mécaniques de gameplay, les seuls qui ont été vues sont celles qu'on conaissait déjà (l'escalade par exemple). C'est surtout au niveau des personnages que le trailer a apporté. On vois déjà dès le début du trailer que les personnages sont entièrement doublé en 3 langues : japonais, français et anglais. Personnages En plus des personnages qui étaient déjà connu depuis longtemps (le vieillard, les korogus, les sortes de "piafs" et une jeune femme mystérieuse) ce trailer a apporté de la diversité dans ces personnages et a révélé des mysthères autour d'eux. Personnage éclaicit : thumb|left|170pxVous vous souvenez de la jeune femme du précédent trailer, et bien cette fois ci on l'a vue en entier ! Mais ce n'est pas dans le trailer qu'on va deviner de qui il s'agit (et oui, ça aurait été trop facile) c'est par le bié des médias autour du jeu que l'on peux offiocialiser tout cela. Et même si on aurait pu s'en douter, il s'agit de notre chère Princesse Zelda c: Dans ce trailer on vois déjà que la princesse Zelda de ce jeu est fortement inspirée de celle d'Ocarina of Time, et moi j'y vois une grosse référence au fait que le jeu veuille surpasser Ocarina of Time. Dans le trailer on découvre une princesse assez désespérée (limite fataliste dans une scène du trailer), ce qui n'est pas le caractère habituel des Zelda rencontrées jusqu'à présent (on peut donc voir ça comme un renouveau du poersonnage selon moi). On la voie aussi beaucoup dans le trailer en compagnie de Link, ce qui pourrait laisser penser que le but de ce jeu ne sera pas de sauver la princesse, rompant avec le côté classique de la saga (encore selon moi) Personnages dévoilés : Dans les personnages à proprement parlé, il n'y en a vraiment qu'un seul qui a été dévoilé (les autres étant surtout des races, ou montrés de façon trèèèèèès implicite). Le seul véritable personnage dévoilé dans ce trailer est le vénérable Arbre Mojo (et encore, on le sous-entend énnormément, puisqu'il n'est pas vu en entier, la seule chose qu'on voie c'est un huitième d'arbre qui parle). Encore une fois un personnage créé à l'origine pour Ocarina of Time, ce qui montre ENCORE PLUS l'envie de surpasser le jeu. D'après le trailer, l'arbre Mojo aurait sont importance puisqu'il nous permettrait de connaître plus en détail l'univers du jeu. Là ou le plus gros a été dévoilé c'est au niveau des races qui habitent cet Hyrule. Avant ce trailer, on savais déjà que le royaume sera peuplé par des Hylien (forcément), des Korogus et des sortes de "Piafs". Avec Breath of the Wild, on a drtoit au retour de trois races majeures, encore une fois faisant leur début dans Ocarina of Time (trop de coincidences sans déconner) C2Btu-8UcAAzgP9.jpg|Zora C2Btuv4UkAEeFFi.jpg|Goron 1111.PNG|Ce qui semble être une Gerudo, mais c'est presque certain parce que c'est limite écrit "Nabooru" sur son front 111.PNG|Une grande fée encore plus moche que celles d'ooT et MM (si si ça existe) Personnage théorisé Il y a un dernier personnage qui n'est pas directement vu mais à qui on pourrait penser. En effet au début du trailer, on entend la voix d'une vieille femme, dire en gros que "l'histoire de la famille royale est très beaucoup liée à celle de Ganon". Perso, des vieilles femmes qui conaissent la famille royale j'en connait pas 12 000 donc pour moi c'est probablement la voix d'Impa que l'on entend (et oui, encore un personnage d'Ocarina of Time) Arsenal de Link En plus des objets qu'on conaissait déjà (à savoir la tablette sheikah, la sorte de parachâle, les flèches avec des sortes de chronolithes au bout) on a vu des choses assez intéressantes dans l'arsenal de Link. En ce qui concerne la tablette, il a été vu qu'elle pouvait créer des blocs de glaces pour aider link à traverser certains endroit, mais on a également vu des flèches de glaces et même des flèches explosives ! Lieux Là encore, commle dans tout les trailers, on a encore une fois une vue panoramique d'Hyrule : en passant par la grande plaine, la forêt et même les montagnes et montagnes eneigées (et les plages et les mers) on a encore vu beaucoup de lieux (beaucoup trop pour tous les citer) mais un deux d'entre eux me restent bien en tête : des ruines avec une statue de la Déesse Hylia et un village en feu Je pense avoir fait le tour du trailer, et qi j'ai oublié quelque chose (je pense nottament à Jake) hésitez pas à me le dire (voire même à le rajoutter directement en modifiant le billet pour les admins) La chronologie Je pense que vous l'attendiez tous ce moment, est-ce que ce trailer a changer quelque chose pour le placement dasn la chronologie ? Bah la réponse est oui, et pas qu'un peu ! Théories définitivement écartées Ce trailer a permi d'écarté définitivement deux théories pour le placement : celle de la timeline principale et celle de l'adulte Timeline Principale ''-Voir ici pour les arguments qui précédemment évoqués'' Même si cela était possible, mais très compromi ce trailer a complètement achevé cette théorie, déjà par l'atmosphère globale du jeu (ruines quasiment partout) en plus de la situation instable du royaume qui est montrée dans le trailer (nottament la scène du village qui brûle), ajoutons à cela les Korogus et l'épée de Légende dans la forêt. Timeline de l'Adulte ''-Voir ici pour les arguments qui précédemment évoqués'' Cette théorie a longtemps été la plus populaire sur le web, mais le trailer viens maintenant l'éclater. En effet, à la fin de The Wind Waker Ganondorf meurt définitivement changé en pierre par l'épée sacrée, et donc ne peux plus jamais revenir, or il semble que dans ce jeu Ganondorf soit de retour. En plus, encore une fois sur la localisation de l'épée, celle ci se trouve abandonnée dans une forêt, et non gardée au chaud dans une statue de Ganondorf dans un château. Et enfin ce qui viens acheverdéfinitivement la théorie est le fait que les Zora et les Gerudos, qui sont des espèces éteintes dans cette timeline, sont présentes dans Breath of the Wild, et il n'y aurait aucune cohérence de les faire réapparaître comme cela. Théories encores valables et en plus trouvant plus d'arguments dans ce trailer Sans surprises, il s'agit ici des timelines de la défaite et de l'enfance qui sont encore valable. Arguments communs apportés Dans les deux timelines, la localisation de l'épée de Légende est dans une forêt,respectivement les bois perdus pour la timeline de la défaite et le sanctuaire de la forêt pour celle de l'enfance. On peut assis penser que le jeu se trouvera dans un laps de temps assez proche de OoT avec nottament les différentes références faites à ce jeu dans le trailer Arguments spécifiques Défaite : Pour ce qui est de cette timeline, l'atmosphère globale du jeu ressemble à l'ère du déclin de cette timeline : le royaume est envaïe par des monstres qui font la loi (et du coup brûle des villages). En plus avec les nombreuses ruines présentes dans ce royaume, on pourrait immaginer qu'elles sont dues par les nombreuses guerres causée à cause de l'instabilité du royaume durant cette aire. De plus, aucun des arguments de la théorie précédente n'a été renversé. 'Enfance : ' Les arguments précédents sont toujours valables ici aussi. Ici, ce sont surtout lesd design des personnages qui sont assez similaire à ceux que l'on pouvait déjà trouver dans TP (en plus des mêmes races communes entre les deux jeux) Catégorie:Billets de blog